Des Clarke
Desmond "Des" Kingsley Clarke was a original character in Neighbours appearing from Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 to Episode 1309 - 11 October 1990 followed by an appearance in Episode 7082 - 17 March 2015. He was a banker who lived at No 28 Ramsay Street. He was the son of busybody Eileen Clarke. Des was quite cheerful and optimistic but was very gullible. Des married Daphne Lawrence in 1986 but she tragically died in 1988. Des had a half sister, Sally Wells by his father's second marriage. Des returned in 2015 to visit Paul Robinson when Des was in Erinsborough on business. Des was played by Paul Keane. Backstory Desmond Kinglsey Clarke was born in November 1956 the son of Malcolm Clarke and Eileen Clarke. Malcolm left Eileen when Des was an infant. Des never knew his father until he was an adult. Also, Des never knew he had a younger half sister called Sally Wells from a relationship his father had with Kate Wells. Des grew up in Perth and in late 1974 dated Andrea Townsend before moving to Erinsborough. Des bought No 28 Ramsay Street in the area. 1985-1990 Des Clarke held a bucks party in March 1985 on the eve of his wedding to Lorraine Kingham. The noise from the party went into the early hours of the morning and echoed across Ramsay Street. Max Ramsay stopped the party due to the excessive noise. Lorraine Kingham decided not to marry Des after all. Des soon started dating Daphne Lawrence, the stripper from his bucks party. In early 1986, Des was involved in a love triangle with Daphne, involving Shane Ramsay. She then dumped Shane for Des. That year, Des' old flame Andrea Townsend turned up with her son Bradley Townsend. Des became a surrogate father to Bradley while they stayed at his house, even though it was proven that Des was not Bradley's father and his real dad was Gavin McKinley. Des often had to put up with his gossipy interfering mother Eillen Clarke, according to her no one was good enough "for her Desmond". Zoe Davis also stayed with Des at No 28 for a while. In June 1986, Andrea and Bradley went travelling and never returned to Erinsborough, even though they said they would return. The following month, Des and Daphne married. In August 1987, Des and Daphne became parents to Jamie Clarke. Tragedy struck in March 1988 when Daphne had a car accident and was in hospital. She said "I love you Clarky" before she went into cardiac arrest and died. The nurses tried to revive her but it was too late. Des cradled her. He was grief stricken, a young widower. Des soon advertised for a babysitter and Bronwyn Davies was taken on. In October 1990 Des decided to leave Erinsborough to start a new life in Adelaide. He sold his house to the Willis family. 2015 Des returned in March 2015. He was in Erinsboroug h for a bank managers meeting. He met Paul's nephew Daniel Robinson and briefly met Naomi Canning as she entered the apartment as Des was leaving, saying he would be back that night. Des and Paul reminisced over the events of 30 years before where he was ready to marry Lorraine Kingham. Des then left Erinsborough. Memorable info Birthday: 27th November 1956 Full Name: Desmond Kingsley Clarke Residences * No 28 Ramsay Street, 19?-1990 Family Father Malcolm Clarke Mother Eileen Clarke Siblings Sally Wells (half, same father) Spouse Daphne Lawrence (1986-1988) Children Jamie Clarke (1987) First cousins Sarah Richards Foster Children Bradley Townsend Gallery des6.png|Des proposing to Daphne Clarke (Lawrence) in Episode 170 - 8 November 1985 des7.png|Des with Madge Bishop (Mitchell) in Episode 177 - 28 January 1986 des9.png des5.png|Des with Daphne Clarke at their wedding reception in Episode 296 - 14 July 1986 426-2.png|Des threatening Mrs Mangel with a French loaf in Episode 426 - 16 February 1987 des4.png|Des with Daphne Clarke in Episode 344 - 18 September 1986 523-14.png|Des with Daphne Clarke on Scott Robinson and Charlene Robinson's wedding in Episode 523 - 1 July 1987. des2.png des3.png|Des with Jamie Clarke in Episode 891 - 6 February 1989 des1.png|Des in Episode 989 - 22 June 1989 des10.png Clarkes.png des8.png See also *Des Clarke - List of appearances *Clarke Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Original characters. Category:Clarke family. Category:Bankers. Category:Coffee shop owners. Category:1956 births. Category:1986 marriages. Category:Residents of 28 Ramsay Street. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:30 Years Characters Category:35 Years Characters